Always and Never
by kradnohikari
Summary: Au... Curse of Darkness... Based on the scene where Hector and Trevor first meet.  Slash, Hector X Trevor.  Oneshot!


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters... Just this little plot bunny

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, kiss, and references to sex, nothing major though...

**Pairing-** Implied Hector X Trevor...

Okay this one came to me on a whim. I wanted to write a one-shot and well this came to mind... It is set during the game, when Trevor and Hector first fought. Lines will not follow the game, because I didn't write them down. Uhm... I haven't beaten the game yet, so don't yell at me if something happens that isn't in here... Not much else to say, except for enjoy!

* * *

Running into the room, the silver haired man looked at his opponent recognizing him immediately. "Trevor Belmont?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Cautious Hector, reached behind him, grabbing his long katana, he pulled it out, letting one of his legs slide forward. He didn't want to fight, but he would do what he had to. 

The lithe figure turned, red hair flowing backwards in a wave. The man raised an eyebrow causing the long scar along his right eyebrow, to elongate. "I am and what of it." His words were harsh and cut through the air like a knife. Observing the man before him, he grew interested. This silver haired man seemed familiar somehow… Almost like the man he once had a night with.

Shaking his head, he purged his mind of such thoughts, focusing on the other. A story floated into his mind. A story of the devil forgemaster who had left Dracula's side, leaving his power and position behind. "Are you a devil forgemaster?" He asked, noticing the small stones that glowed through the leather pouch on this man's side.

A loud shriek rang out in the room, as a small faerie appeared, in his body a crystal. Hector nodded slowly, knowing it would do him no good to lie. "I am…" He trailed off, still not sure if trusting the man would be a good idea. He could remember the night they had spent together clearly, even if the other could not. The feelings resurfaced as well, leaving him with a deep regret. Things could not go back to the way they were on that one night, where inhibitions ruled, and regrets were left for the morning after.

Grinning, the red-head reached for his whip, pulling it out of it's resting place. It would be needed for later. "Devil forgemaster… I thought it was you who quit the business, leaving it all behind. Was it not you Hector?" He whispered the last part, not sure if he was correct on the name. His mind might have been as sharp as his reflexes, but even the best got it wrong at times.

"I did, but things happened. Isaac came back and I think you know that." He said nothing more, just stared the other down with his pale blue hues. His lips turned up into a small ironic grin, but otherwise his face showed no emotion. If it had been up to him, he would still be there living the life he so desperately craved for. Life didn't happen that way though, and he found himself back in the position he never thought he would be in again.

Not one to wallow in self-pity, he stood there keeping guard up. The other looked ready to attack him at any moment. Not knowing what to say, he just waited for a reply.

"Isaac indeed came back, but what of you? Are you not in league with him, Hector?" The names flew off his tongue in disgust. Letting his whip start to uncurl in his hand, Trevor prepared for a fight. Thousands of theories ran through his mind, ranging from the worst to the best situation he would offer. He didn't trust this devil forgemaster as far as he could through him, and he didn't know how far he could throw the man. So that wasn't saying much.

He could hear the distaste, and knew instantly that Trevor was ready to kill if need be. He hoped it wouldn't come down to that. "I am not an enemy of yours, in fact we share a common goal. I want to kill Isaac, he has wronged me and I will never forgive it." He raised one of his hands, clenching it into a fist. It was the only amount of anger he let show, as he controlled his breathing, keeping his gaze on the whip and the other's movements. One didn't kill Dracula without some amount of skill after all.

"Not an enemy?" The red-head titled his head back, laughing a little at that. "Devil forgemaster, I don't trust you or the other one. How do I know this is not a gimmick to try and kill me where I stand." He stopped, letting his point sink into the other's head. "See I do not… The only way to show me is to fight me."

Letting the weapon uncurl itself, he slammed the ground, a wild look in his deep green pools. He needed to know if this was truly the once feared creature, or just a man who was trying to right a wrong. Running forward, he lunged at the other, letting the whip circle in front of him in a wheel of color.

Noticing the lunge, Hector rolled to the side, barely avoiding the hit. He heard the leather slice through the air, and the impact it had made, when it connected with the ground. A few hits like that could kill a man, human or not. Jumping back to make more room, he looked at his healing type innocent devil, not sure if the little creature would help him.

Closing his hues, he summoned the power he had once rejected, calling for his golem. When he heard the loud roar, he lifted his arms, missing a stream of holy water. Not deadly, but it would hurt like a bitch. Jumping back, he reached for his sword once more, unsheathing it again. He didn't think he would have to use it, but with the way the Belmont was coming after him, he would die if it didn't fight like he meant it.

Dodging another combo, he sliced at the man, causing a small cut to appear. If that was all he could do, then he'd be dead. He watched as his golem fell, exhausted from the fight. Not even five minutes into this deadly game, and he was already on the loosing end.

"Is that all you have Devil forgemaster?" The red-head asked, unleashing a deadly combo, each one hitting it's intended target.

When it was over, Hector fell down on his knees, hands reaching out to hold him up, as he breathed heavily. He had lost this fight, and he knew it would be the end. Blood dripping from a few cuts, he waited for it. "I lost." He muttered, hearing the other walk closer to him. It was hard for him to admit defeat, but it had to be done to grow stronger.

"You did, Hector." The distaste was still in his voice, but he found that this man was telling the truth. He was not strong enough to defeat a fly at the moment, never mind Isaac. Feelings stirred from deep within, as his mind tried to show him, the memories he had hidden. "It seems you are not strong enough." Stopping right in front of the fallen body, he observed the sign on Hector's jacket. The symbol, two sets of wings, three angelic, three demonic, stood out on his back. The sign of a true devil forgemaster.

The silver haired man flinched at the words, too ashamed to look up. The power he once had was gone, and he knew that, but hearing it from someone else. Someone he had feelings for, well that made it sting worse. Like a festering sore, he figured.

Bending down on one of his knees, he shoved the whip back in its place on his belt. Reaching out, he snaked one his hands underneath the pale chin, forcing it up. The feeling of his flesh against the other's sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, as his body remembered the night, his mind had forgotten so easily. Looking the other in the eye, he opened his mouth to speak again. "For that I will give you another chance to fight me. Become stronger, and make me think your intentions are true."  
His body moved on its own accord, moving forward to close the gap between him and this once feared man. Pressing his lips against the other's, he moaned at the sensation, as the suppressed memories rushed forward, like a dam broken for the first time. Slipping his lips, into the open cavern, he explored the wet expanse, before pulling away. Breathing a little heavier then normal, he stood to his feet.

"I will see you then Hector, and please don't disappoint me." Turning around, he started to walk out the other door, wondering when he would see this man again.

Hector stayed silent, not sure what to say about being spared. A part of him was hurt, the other determined. Being alive, meant he could carry out his goal, even though he knew he had a long way to go. It took him a few minutes, but he stood up, ready to move on. He had too. Stepping through the red skull door, he was ready to face what laid ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... 


End file.
